Always Come Back
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Basically, it's just Auslly fluff. Austin leaves for tour, and comes back to Ally, and they try again as a couple. Sorry if it's rubbish! Please Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Heey! There's going to be a lot of Auslly in this! You've been warned!**_

"Ally, I really do wish you could come on tour with me," Austin said as he hugged Ally, not wanting to let her go.

Ally just held on tighter, "I know I can't Austin, stupid album thingy!" Austin chuckled at this. He's going to miss her a lot.

"Just come as quick as you can, ok?" Austin kissed Ally's forehead, and she blushed at this. "Don't worry Ally, it's just a couple of months, I'm only touring America."

"Do you know how big America is? After all it does have 50 states!" Ally said nearly crying. "Hey," Austin lifted her chin "I promise, when I get back, we'll try again, ok?" Ally smiled at this.

"Austin, if you forget me, or find another song writer for you, or find another best friend, or get a girlfriend, or-" Ally was cut off when her lips met another that was soft and warm.

She hasn't had a kiss like that, since the book release party of her mum's. "Ally, for me to forget you, it's like forgetting to live, because you're my life." Ally gave him a big hug for this.

They called out Austin's flight number, and it was time for him to go. He gave Ally a peck on the cheek, and left.

He waved to her and said "watch in a couple of months Ally, I'm going to be here!" after she was sure he wasn't in sight and his flight had taken off, she reluctantly left to go back home.

It was a month later, and Ally was still waiting for Austin. The last time she talked to him, was an hour ago, and she still missed him.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, until her thoughts were interrupted by a beep.

She hoped it would be from Trish, she really needed to take her mind off Austin, but of course, it was from the one and only Austin Monica Moon.

**To Ally:**

**I really miss you; this tour would've been way more fun if you were here. Miss you! :)**

**From Austin**

She smiled at this, anything Austin says to her immediately makes her happy, he just had an effect on her.

**To Austin:**

**See Austin? This whole touring thing was a very bad mistake! You should come back! Miss you more! :(**

**From Ally**

**To Ally:**

**Ally, I'm sorry for leaving you. I had no choice, in a couple of months, I'll be back in Miami, and with you. Only you. Love you Ally! And I promise, when I get back I'll try again with you.**

**From Austin**

When Ally got that message, she just missed Austin even more, but was happy at the same time. He loves her! But she couldn't find anything in her as to what to write as a reply. So she just let her heart speak for herself, and typed it into the message.

**To Austin:**

**I've loved you since the day I met you. Just come back as soon as you can. 3 **

**Love Ally**

They continued these messages over time. Austin would tell Ally how much he missed and loved her, and Ally would just have his name echo in her mind.

On one day, Ally noticed everyone was acting quite weird, well weirder than they already were. "Hey Trish, what's going on? Dad let me have the day off, he NEVER does that!

Trish just mumbled, and said "Oh look, that person's calling me!" and walked away. Ally watched her walk off to a place where it was completely empty. She shook her head, and went home.

Her dad must have gone to one of his conventions or something, because Ally couldn't find him anywhere at home.

Bored, she decided to text Austin.

**To Austin:**

**Austin, I really miss you! When are you coming back? **

**Love Ally**

After half an hour, Ally still hadn't gotten a reply from her message. _Must be doing one of his shows _she thought.

An hour later, and she was still bored. Neither Trish nor Austin had texted her, and Lester still had not come back.

Ally was on the verge of falling asleep, when she'd gotten a text message.

**To Ally:**

**Hey Ally, does a certain someone miss a blonde singer that is so gorgeous and hot and all the girls drool over him? If yes, then check outside your door. Love you! :D**

**Love Austin.**

She had to re- read the text message over and over again to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her. After she was certain Austin had texted her, she raced to the door, and opened it.

She saw the familiar messy blonde hair, and hugged him. Taking in the scent of his cologne, which she'd missed a lot.

"Well hello to you too!" Austin said as Ally was practically strangling him. He hugged her back, and kissed her forehead.

"Now Ally, can we go inside? I'm kinda cold." They both went inside, Ally went to get the fireplace ready and get a blanket for them to share, while Austin made hot chocolate for them both.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'll ask anyway. What film do you want to watch?" Ally said as she was getting the Zaliens DVD ready.

"ZALIENS!" Austin screamed as loud as he could. He loved horror films, even though he was scared of them, whereas Ally found them completely boring.

Halfway through the film, Ally was resting on Austin's shoulder falling asleep, but she would wake up whenever Austin watches a 'scary' bit, and would jump from the sofa and start to scream.

As soon as they went through a Zaliens marathon which had 8 movies, the both fell asleep on the sofa sharing the blanket.

Austin woke up the next morning to find Ally asleep resting next to him on the sofa, and her legs on top of his lap. _How can someone be so beautiful just by sleeping?_

He carefully lifted her legs, not wanting to wake her up, and he saw she'd gotten a message on her machine.

"Ally honey, I'm running late from my accordion convention, so I've had to stay at a hotel for the night. If Austin stays over, I don't want any funny business, alright? I'll probably be back around midday, so don't open up Sonic Boom today. Love you honey!" the machine beeped.

Austin chuckled to himself. Sure he and Ally liked each other but it was her house, and even if they are nearly turning 18 years old, they still were not ready for that.

10 minutes later, and Ally woke up to a delicious smell. "What smells so good?" she said as she walked over to Austin.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "breakfast," Austin sat down a plate for both of them, and they ate as they talked to each other.

Both Austin and Ally brushed off the thoughts that this is what couples do when they live together. They're not even going out!

"So um Ally, there was a message from your dad," Ally's eyes immediately went big. "Oh my God, Austin please don't say he mentioned 'funny business'!" she said while air quoting the funny business bit.

I nodded my head as she groaned. "It's so obvious that we would never do anything like that! I mean we're not even going out! Or are we?" Ally asked Austin.

Austin was just confused. "Well, I said that after I come back from tour we'll try again, so Allyson Dawson, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Why yes Austin Monica Moon, I'd love that." Austin crossed his arms as Ally said his middle name.

"Hey, no fair! I don't know you're middle name!" Ally took both their plates and started washing.

She put some bubbles on his nose and said "And you never will."

_**Hope you liked it! Please read and review! :D Also, I'm thinking of maybe doing an epilogue or something like that, what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeey! I said I'd do an epilogue, and here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, sigh...**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Epilogue: 6 years later**_

"Dez, I don't know how I'm going to propose! Do I just go up to her and say it, do I do some big gesture, a flash mob, what do I do?" A nervous Austin said pacing back and forth in his and Ally's bedroom.

Over the past couple of years, Austin and Ally had moved in with each other, and their relationship had been getting stronger by the second.

"Austin, just be creative, do what you think she'll love, but don't be cliché and predictable, be different and spontaneous. Girls like that."

Austin called Ally from the studio, excited about the idea Dez had given him. "Ally, can you come to the beach with me tomorrow? Great, I'll pick you up from work and we'll go!"

Austin hung up the phone, and got to work.

"So Austin, why are we at the beach?" a confused Ally asked.

"We haven't had a date in a long time, and we both needed to relax. So, what a better place than just the two of us at the beach?"

They walk further along, and there was a picnic laid out. "Austin, you didn't have to do all this!"

"I know, but I wanted to," Austin said taking Ally's hand. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

As they got closer, Ally noticed there was only pickles and pancakes on the sheet. She smiled at this, and sat down with Austin, not letting go of his hand as they ate and talked.

"Ally, I love you, I truly do," Austin said as he brushed a loose hair back into place.

Ally smiled at this. "And I love you too Austin, ever since we were teenagers and I first met you in Sonic Boom, I always have."

They kissed, and even though they've kissed before, they still felt the butterflies and sparks they felt the first time.

Austin reluctantly let go, and carried Ally bridal style after they'd finished eating. "Austin, put me down!" Ally said laughing and squealing at the same time.

He carried her into the shore, as the waves crashed over them! "Austin Monica Moon, I swear when I'm done with you I'll-"

"You'll what?" Austin gave her a smirk knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Ally sighed in defeat as Austin put her down; and started shivering as her clothes stuck to her.

Austin being the gentleman he is, took off his jacket, and put it on Ally. Well he wasn't really being gentlemanly, he just wanted to show off his muscles, but Ally didn't need to know that.

The coat was gigantic on Ally, you couldn't even see her. He just thought she looked so adorable. And he couldn't wait to propose.

As they walked along the shore hand in hand, Ally spotted something in the sand.

"Hey Austin, I think someone left a message in a bottle here!" Austin's heart was beating faster than ever, he was sweating.

He was about to ask the love of his life to marry him.

"Well open it, and see what it says!"

Ally opened up the piece of paper and read out

"Dear Allyson Marie Dawson.

There's no way I could make it Without You,

Because we're better together,

All those times we've said it's Not a Love Song,

Were all lies, because I wanted to Steal Your Heart and I still do,

I Think About You, as much as I can, wherever I am,

Whenever there are problems You Can Come To Me,

Whenever I'm next to you my Heartbeat is so loud, I'm afraid you'll hear it,

When I told you to Break Down The Walls, I didn't mean the stage fright,

I meant your heart, I'll love you forever Ally, I never want us to be apart,

So Ally Marie Dawson, will you marry me?"

Ally stared at Austin, and saw he had gotten down on one knee, with a ring in his hand.

"Will you make me the most happiest guy alive on earth, and marry me Ally?"

"Oh my God Austin, yes I'll marry you!" Austin hugged Ally and put the ring on her finger.

As they walked once again along the shore hand in hand, Ally furrowed her eyebrow in confusion.

Austin stared at her, adoring her childish ways. "Why are you making that face?"

"How did you find out my middle name?" Austin chuckled at this.

"I knew you'd ask that! And to answer your question, you'll never find out!" Austin said as he winked at Ally and splashed water on her.

Just because she was his fiancee, doesn't mean he still couldn't act like a child.

_**Soo did you like it? I made up the whole poem thing using Austin and Ally song titles. Please Read and Review! :D**_


End file.
